Verdades que son falsas
by Enigma07
Summary: Cuando era pequeña creía que muchas cosas de las que me decían eran verdaderas; cuando en realidad no eran más que palabras carentes de ella, eran solo verdades falsas. Pero el humano necesita tropezarse, caer y lastimarse, para al final entender.
_Disclaimer : Naruto es propiedad de M. Kishimoto. Solo la historia es de mi autoría. _

_._

 _Espero que disfruten de la lectura._

 _._

* * *

Verdades que son falsas

 **.**

 _Cuando era pequeña creía que muchas cosas de las que me decían eran verdaderas; cuando en realidad no eran más que palabras carentes de ella, eran solo verdades falsas. Pero el humano necesita tropezarse, caer y lastimarse, para al final entender._

.

.

.

Cuando cruzamos nuestras miradas la primera vez, creía que te habías enamorado, tal como yo lo había hecho. Perdidamente.

Sentí ese fuego que me quemaba por dentro, y a las mariposas revolotear alegres en mi estomago. Danzando a cada momento del día en el cual pensaba en ti. Tú lograbas esa sensación en mi cuerpo, y en mi alma. Todo a tu lado era una embriagadora calidez que quería mantener en mi piel por siempre.

La ocasión en que me diste mi primer beso, antes de bajar mis parpados, y sentir la magia de tu tacto, creí ver tus ojos cerrados. Como un enamorado. En ese instante comprobé como una fuerte, pero reconfortante, electricidad recorría toda mi anatomía. De pies a cabeza. Dibujando en su proceso una enorme sonrisa sobre mi sonrosado rostro. Era una persona con dicha, me sentía feliz. Bajo un cielo despejado.

Cada oportunidad en que me tomabas de la mano, me sentí contenta. Como un ave que extiende sus alas y empieza a volar. Con certeza, sin miedo de avanzar. Tú estabas ahí para sostenerme, para guiarme, para protegerme. En tus brazos me encontraba segura, eras mi refugio del mundo. De los problemas y tristezas. Mi confort.

Cuando en tu níveo y terso rostro se formaba aquella casi imperceptible sonrisa, sentía satisfacción. Esa mueca tenue y vivaz era mía, mi obra. Esa sonrisa la creaba yo, y esa misma sonrisa era la que pintaba de colores mi universo. Mi alegría de cada día.

Estaba segura, convencida. No existía el miedo en mí ser. Cuan equivocada llegue a estar. Qué ilusa y tonta fui. Pero no puedo culparme, el amor ciega, como el vapor a un vidrio, lo empaña.

Aquella fría noche de invierno, nuestros cuerpos encontraron su fuente de calor entre ellos, con un cálido contacto de pieles. Nuestras manos recorrieron nuestros desnudos cuerpos —llegaste a tocar mi desnuda alma—, nos entregamos el uno al otro. Me entregue a ti, por completo. Con determinación, esperanza y amor. Con todo lo que era.

Te amé, como una mujer ama a un hombre, con todo su corazón. Te entregué lo más valioso que poseía, aún con una gran sonrisa y un par de ojos esmeraldas llenos de una inquebrantable alegría.

Cuando entraste en mí, por fin me sentí completa, como el puzzle al que ponen su última pieza, realizada. Por mi mejilla, aquella noche, descendió una lágrima de plena felicidad. Eras mi otra mitad, mi querida alma gemela. Mi otra parte, la que había nacido separada de mí, y a la que había, por fin, hallado.

No existía la incertidumbre de que nuestro amor era real. Era un cuento, uno demasía bello para terminar siendo verdadero, ¿No es así? Jamás debí creer en las historias de hadas, ni en los finales felices. Aquellas historias no son más que eso, simples y preciosos cuentos ficticios. La realidad esta en otra parte fuera de ese caluroso plano. La realidad se encuentra aquí, y golpea con fuerza. Viene a destrozar los corazones. A sumergirnos en un océano de nuestras propias lágrimas de agonía, y a nadar luego en nuestro amargo sufrimiento.

En ningún momento lamente aquella perdida, no lo hice. Estaba decidida, segura del amor que albergabas por mí. Estaba protegida entre tus brazos ¡Qué estúpida fui!

Al despertar, después de aquel momento al catalogué en mi mente como: indudablemente perfecto. Experimenté el crudo frío de la noche calando por primera vez mi descubierta piel. La ausencia en la habitación y el vacío en mi ser, se estamparon sobre mi cuerpo como un balde de agua helada en plena estación de invierno. Me desesperé, permití que el miedo me abrace. No pude evitar llorar. Me dolía el pecho, me estaba asfixiando la situación, me quebraba el corazón tu asquerosa acción.

La realidad había estado golpeando con tantas fuerzas para que le abriera la puerta; no la quise escuchar, ignoré, porque así era mejor…Mejor solo para ti. Cuando me decidí a abrir la puerta ya era demasiado tarde, porque todo en mi era escombros, espejos rotos, y un cielo totalmente gris.

Te marchaste, me abandonaste. Fuiste en busca de otra gran aventura para tu vida. Dejaste como prueba solo unas cuantas letras sobre un papel. Solo ese trozo de papel sobre la mesa, y unas cuantas fotos que guardé de nosotros dos en secreto. Las cuales, probablemente, terminen igual que la llama de nuestra pasión. Hechas cenizas. Extintas.

" _Lo bueno es que nunca te confundiste, me alegra que no te hayas comportado como una molesta niña, Sakura. Nos divertimos mientras duro. Cuídate." US_

En mi interior el corazón de cristal cayó al piso, volviéndose añicos, produciendo un interminable eco de dolor. No, Sasuke, estas equivocado. Por que si me equivoque, porque me enamoré pero no lo quisiste ver. Al igual que yo no quise ver que esto no era especial para ti, que solo era un sucio juego, donde el sexo era lo único importante. Donde llevarte parte de mi esencia para ti era la partida final. No solo me divertí contigo, fue mucho más que eso. Fue muchísimo más de lo que alguien que ama podría explicar con tan sencillas palabras. Sentir, explicar…No es igual.

¿Cómo culparte, si fui yo quien creyó verdadero algo que desde el principio fue falso, como el hecho de que existieran castillos de algodón de azúcar en el cielo, no? ¿Cómo poder recuperar lo perdido, si contigo se fue lejos de donde ahora me encuentro? Cuida del trozo de alma que te llevaste contigo cuando me dejaste atrás. Cuídalo bien, porque era una parte especial de mí ser. Era el primer amor, la bella ilusión, y la incomparable felicidad de un mañana con sol.

Perdí cosas que nunca recuperaré a lo largo de mi vida. Por más que lo desee, luche, grite o patalee. Nada de lo que me robaste volverá a mí. Por que ahora tú eres su único e irrevocable dueño.

Mi primer beso…

Mi inocencia...

Mi corazón intacto...sin lastimaduras…

El sentir por primera vez la completa felicidad, sin miedo a nada. Arriesgando a ganar, sin medir consecuencias, solo viviendo.

Existe un tren, si tomas el equivocado es seguro que perderás cosas en el camino. Para cuando bajes y te subas al siguiente, podrás sentir, pero no experimentar de forma especial lo que sentiste la primera vez. Tu corazón estará incompleto, no importará cuanto esfuerzo pongas de tu parte para intentar volver a repararlo, no lo lograrás. Ese vacío, esa ausencia siempre te acompañará. Lo más importante que podrás ofrecer será una incompleta —y en cierto punto, triste— parte de ti. Tendrás miedo de volver a vivir lo mismo de un pasado. La lógica estará por encima del corazón. Es algo difícil de que eso pueda revertirse luego de ser dañado. Las cicatrices no se pueden borrar, son para toda la eternidad.

Esa verdad en la que me había aferrado, resultó ser la más falsa del mundo. Me quitó una parte de mi ser, y aquella perspectiva falsa que no quise, ni siquiera, empezar a escuchar, terminó por ser el verdadero camino a seguir.

Cruel resultado me dio el destino cuando comprendí que aquellas sonrisas, aquellos actos cariñosos y gestos bonitos no eran más que viles juegos. Obtuviste lo que querías, con aquella mueca repleta de burla que solo formabas, te llevaste aquello que jamás regresa. No hay vuelta atrás, está roto y no tiene arreglo.

Adiós, Sasuke Uchiha. Adiós al amor falso que una vez me hiciste creer que era verdadero. Bienvenida la soledad falsa que siempre fue la verdadera.

Adiós a la falsa historia de amor reciproco. Aquella que dejó su huella cargada de sufrimiento, pero quitó el velo de mis confiados ojos.

Bienvenida a la Sakura Haruno que duda, a la mujer que teme volver a creer a ciegas, sin miedo por nada. Ahora son miles las dudas sobre el amor verdadero, y lo improbable que termina siendo tristemente lo certero. Sobre las verdades y mentiras que rondan por este mundo.

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas, querido lector? ¿Crees que merezco un review? Si es así, no temas ni dudes en dejarme uno._

 _._

 _24 – 11 – 16 [EDITADO]_

 _ **Enigma07**_


End file.
